


like a shot of sunshine in your veins

by bonjourziall (punkjuggie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkjuggie/pseuds/bonjourziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn rolls blunts, Niall is stressed, sexual shenanigans ensues. It's basically smut with fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a shot of sunshine in your veins

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, it's 4:30AM, I'll edit this tomorrow. Sorry for any typos and/or confusion. This is also my second time writing smut and it's never been this porny so again, sorry.

Zayn has long, fragile fingers. They're delicate and thin and beautiful, and he maneuvers anything that goes through his fingers with care. His hands are tan and covered in tattoos, but they’re graceful. Unlike Niall’s fingers all calloused from the guitar or the way he grips his golf clubs, Zayn’s are soft yet strong.

 

They work with minute precision and poise as he rolls the slim paper of the joints, careful not to let too much of the weed out. He could let Niall do it, he thinks, but there’d be a lot more cussing in the air and a lot more sweeping to do. Niall isn’t patient. He doesn’t take the time to breathe in and just enjoy the grind and roll. He likes his weed better in brownies anyway.

 

Niall isn’t home though and since Zayn had nothing planned for the day, he thought he’d surprised Niall with blunts tonight. The blond had seemed tensed and nervous these past few days, and Zayn presumed it was about his acceptance letter. The one for the engineering program. The one he had yet to receive.

 

He has no doubt Niall will get in, but his roommate fusses nonetheless around the house, making more of a mess than actually cleaning anything out. Zayn doesn’t say a thing about it. lnstead, he rolls.

 

There is this unspoken agreement between them anytime they smoke, that they somehow always end up in lazy makeout sessions or sloppy blowjobs on the couch. Zayn only assumes this would help Niall relax further. Either way it’s a win-win. He gets to see Niall’s wicked blue eyes, all bloodshot and electric and gets to see his silly smile that lights sunshine in his veins. He gets to touch his freckled arms and put his mouth on his stubbled chin. He gets to hear his little gasps and if he’s lucky, he gets to hear him groan his name as he comes undone. Zayn really has nothing to complain about.

 

He’s halfway done with the last joint when Niall strolls in, damp with sweat, in his little workout shorts and bright sneakers.

 

“Hey Z,” he calls out as he closes the door of their shared apartment behind him. “Got any mail for me while I was out?” he asks hopefully.

 

“Nuh-huh,” Zayn replies, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he finishes off his artwork.

 

He hears the sigh of defeat and the stomping of Niall’s feet in the hallways behind him. He’s gone for a few seconds, presumably to ditch his sport bag in his room before moping right back to Zayn.

 

“What are you up to?” he walks right by Zayn and straight to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

 

“I rolled up our stash, thought you’d be up for a hit or two.”

 

At this, Niall seems to finally notice Zayn’s hard work of the day lined up on the coffee table.

 

“Aw, a man after my own heart,” he teases as he comes right behind Zayn to drop a kiss on his cheek before rounding up the couch to flop down beside him.

 

Zayn tries to ignore the way his cheeks heat up at the sudden gesture of affection. There might be some drunken fumbling from time to time or their extracurricular activities when they get high, but they’re far from being lovey-dovey. Or simply exclusive for that matter. They’re best friends. And best friends help each other out when they’re not sober and kind of horny. Right.

 

Zayn silently reach for a first joint and hold it to Niall’s face, waiting for his friend to wrap is pretty lips around it. He pretends he doesn’t feel the tingle that goes through his body when Niall’s lips brush his fingertips.

 

He realises he might’ve been staring when Niall mumbles, “you gonna light me up or what?” around the stick in his mouth.

 

“Yeah sorry,” he whispers, flicking his lighter once, twice, setting fire to the thin paper.

 

He’s so enthralled by the way Niall looks as he sucks in the smoke, eyes closed and cheeks flushed pink that he forgets about his own blunt for a moment.

 

“Need a hand?” Niall slurs, jerking his chin to Zayn’s unlit smoke in his hand.

 

He shakes his head, bring the joint to his mouth and lights it up. He loves the first hit, the taste of the weed and the feeling of it filling up his lungs. It’s idly calming, time slowing and zooming in on the moment, on the present. He truly does feel alive.

 

And it’s even better with Niall looking at him through drooping eyelids, a lazy grin plastered on his face.

 

“Come here,” Zayn prompts him as he takes in another heavy hit. Niall understands where this is heading because his bright red-rimmed eyes drop to Zayn’s mouth with a smirk. Zayn grabs Niall’s head in between his hands and pulls him in to press an open-mouthed kiss against his, breathing out the smoke through his mouth.

 

Niall doesn’t pull back though, instead he grabs a handful of Zayn’s hair to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue in Zayn’s mouth, tasting the weed and moka coffee he’d had earlier on his tongue.

 

A moan escapes from Zayn and a whine as Niall finally pulls back to breathe.

 

“Finish this off,” the blond orders, jerking his head to the forgotten blunt hanging loosely from Zayn’s fingers, his eyes fixated on Zayn’s bruised mouth as he brings his own joint to his mouth.

 

It’s in times like these that Zayn sometimes wonders if the drugs and the booze are just an excuse to hook up. They do this little routine so often, they might as well be official friends with benefits. Somehow, this sounds too serious for him. He doesn’t ponder long on this though because his mind has something else to focus on.

 

And right now, it’s Niall’s fingers fumbling with the fly of his jeans.

 

“Why do you bother with such fancy clothing when you stay inside all day,” he asks, mouth on his navel.

 

“Fancy?” he huffs. “Niall, I’ve been wearing those pants for the past three days.”

 

Niall shrugs and bites at the skin between his navel and the hem of his jeans. Zayn hisses in pleasure.

 

“It has a zipper. It’s fancy.” Zayn chuckles low and slowly threads his fingers through Niall’s hair and pulls lightly, fascinated by the blond that becomes brown at the roots.

 

Niall finally manages to pull Zayn’s pants down with a triumphant grin. Zayn lifts up the couch for a second for Niall to pull them down past his hips and then he moves back up to press light kisses to the bulge in Zayn’s boxers.

 

“So what’s next?” Zayn urges. “What’s your plan of action for tonight?”

 

Niall smirks. “I’m gonna make you shut the fuck up,” he murmurs, his fingers slipping past the hem of Zayn’s boxers to grip at his already hard cock.

 

That shuts him up all right.

 

He begins to lazily stroke his cock with one hand, using the other to pull down his boxers out of the way and nibbles at the soft flesh of Zayn’s inner thigh which makes him press down further into the couch and let a content sigh of relief.

 

“You know,” he says, his hand still pulling at Niall’s hair as he watches him leave a trail of kisses up his thigh to rest at the base of his dick. “You’re kinda good at this.”

 

Niall licks a wet trail from the base to the tip and Zayn moans softly, tightening his grip on Niall’s hair. “Only kinda?”

 

“Hm,” Zayn sighs. “Let’s see what you got.”

 

Niall winks - fucking winks - at him before dropping his head into Zayn’s lap and swallowing him whole, jaw slack with Zayn’s dick hitting the back of his throat. It’s fucking hot and fucking tight and Zayn can’t help but to buck helplessly back into Niall, grunting his name while he fucks his mouth.

 

Tears well up in Niall’s eyes as he gags for Zayn’s cock and after two more thrusts, he places his hands firmly on Zayn’s hips to push him back down in the couch and gasps for air. He doesn’t wait long though because Zayn is whining above him, bucking his hips for any kind of friction and Niall is happy to comply with a fist around the base as he sucks the tip into his mouth.

 

“Yeah,” Zayns gasps. “Fuck Ni- that’s fucking good.”

 

Niall pulls away for a second to ask smugly, “Kinda fucking good or really fucking good?”

Zayn grunts and places a hand behind Niall’s head to pull him down. “Shut up and suck,” he grits and Niall does as he’s told, bobbing his head on Zayn’s red swollen cock, quickly creating a steady rhythm, taking up as much of Zayn as he can.

 

“Uh,” Zayn moans, “Niall, I’m close-” he murmurs, fingers tight in Niall’s hair as Niall reaches under him to roll Zayn’s balls in his hand.

 

That’s all it takes for Zayn to tense up and come in Niall’s mouth, a low groan escaping his lips. He thrusts once, twice and Niall swallows his load dutifully, sucking every inch of Zayn clean until he feels the man going limp above him.

 

“How’s that feel?” Niall asks, swiping at the mess of his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Pretty great,” Zayn replies and hooks a finger under Niall’s chin to pull him in for a kiss. Though he should probably feel grossed out by it, he just can’t deny that he loves to taste himself on Niall’s tongue and in every corner of Niall’s mouth. He feels like Niall is his.

 

“Okay,” Zayn murmurs against Niall’s mouth. “Your turn.”  
  


Hearing those words, Niall lights up like a fucking kid on Christmas morning and Zayn can’t deny how cute the boy looks. He giggles into Niall’s shoulder and then sucks a bruise on the pale skin of his neck, relishing in the hiss coming from Niall as Zayn’s teeth break his skin. He presses a light kiss to the red bruise and move down to his collarbone, his fingers slipping under his shirt to tease a his nipples.

“Off with that,” he decides after a while, tugging urgently at the cotton shirt and Niall wastes no time pulling it above his head and chucking it somewhere on the livingroom floor. Zayn pushes him until he’s lying flat on his bare back on the couch and he kneels between his legs. His mouth trails down his chest until he reaches a nipple, sucking and biting softly and when he’s satisfied with Niall’s little gasps, he moves on to the next one until Niall is shivering and begging for more.

 

He’s throbbing hard through his black workout shorts and Zayn just can’t wait to get him out of them and give him the attention he deserves. He runs his hands up and down Niall’s sides until he decides what he wants to do with him.

 

“Out of those,” Zayn states, jerking his head to Niall’s shorts. “And the boxers too.”

 

Niall obeys wordlessly, lifting his hips up to slip the clothing off and throws them off where he thinks his shirt is already discarded. Zayn sits back on his heels, hums appreciatively and licks his lips as he watches Niall stroking his own cock, waiting for Zayn’s next command.

 

“Okay,” he says and his voice comes out low and hoarse. “On your hands and knees, ass in the air.”

 

Niall smiles then, eyes glinting as he lifts up to flip over, his forearm resting on the couch, spreading his knees as wide as their tiny couch allows him to.

 

“Gonna rim you so good baby,” Zayn whispers, low and deep as he places his hands on Niall’s ass to spread his cheeks, watching the spread of pale skin open up to his little pink hole.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Niall sighs with anticipation, wiggling his butt to get Zayn’s attention to just _get on with it already._ What he doesn’t expect his a sharp pang when Zayn’s open palm slaps against his buttock.

 

“Stop squirming,” he warns him. Niall throws him a challenging look over his shoulder.

 

“Or what? You’re gonna spank me again?” he smirks waiting for the hit. He whimpers when Zayn’s hand collapse with his ass twice more, leaving the skin red and sensitive as he grows even harder. Then, there are soft kisses where Zayn’s hand were only moments ago and he sighs happily.

 

“Gonna be still now, yeah?” Zayn runs a finger between Niall’s cheeks, a fingertip teasing his hole.

 

“Y-yeah,” he breathes out while Zayn massages his sore ass.

 

“Good.” This time, when Zayn spreads Niall’s ass cheeks, he presses the tip of his tongue to the skin behind Niall’s balls, licking a stripe up to his ass, leaving a trail of saliva on his skin and a shiver up his spine. He begins to work him open with insistent pushes of his tongue against his hole, until Niall is a whimpering mess, face pressed into the couch as he begs Zayn to open him further up.

 

Zayn pulls back for a second, admiring his work so far, Niall’s hole bright pink and shining with saliva. Niall cries out when Zayn pushes his tongue further into him, gripping his hips, his nose against his crack as he begins to eat him out.

 

“Zayn,” he moans, lifting his ass higher and pushing back against Zayn’s face. “Baby, I need more, gimme more.” Niall is incoherent, sobbing into the leather of their couch but he still feels Zayn smiles against his ass as he pulls back just enough to fit a finger beside his tongue.

 

“Fuck, Zayn- don’t- baby don’t stop,” Niall encourages as Zayn works faster into him, fingering him and eating him out and fuck if Niall isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever heard, moaning and gasping and coming undone beneath him, begging for his tongue.

 

Zayn knows Niall won’t last much longer, his knees are shaking and he isn’t even speaking anymore, just making these hot little sounds in time with each thrust of Zayn’s tongue and finger. Just a few more thrusts and he comes, hard and hot, without even being touched and Zayn feels a little pride in knowing he can make Niall go crazy with just his tongue and fingers.

 

Niall is still shaking when Zayn pulls his face away, his stomach sticky with come and a leg dangling from the side of the couch, while he tries to catch his breath. Zayn leans in to press a kiss to the little dip at the bottom of his back then pulls away, eyes catching the bright red mark of his hand on Niall’s ass.

 

“Does it hurt when I do this?” he asks his friend, poking at the skin. Niall hisses but doesn’t answer, instead he presses his face into the couch, his eyes closed and his breathing slow. “Don’t move,” he tells him, standing up from the couch and pulling his boxers up while he kicks his jeans off.

 

He comes back a few seconds later, squirting lotion into his palm and applying it to Niall’s sore skin. “Feels better?” he whispers in Niall’s ear where the boy is still sprawled on the couch.

 

He nods and hums appreciatively, cracking one eye open to look at Zayn. “Thank you.”

 

Zayn answers by leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Niall’s lips.

 

Niall smiles. “Next time we’ll make brownies.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
